Comme une Étoile
by Beautiful-Dray
Summary: Une petite SongFic, sur Neville et Luna. Une chanson de Kaïn... Venez lire, si le coeur vous en dit. : OS Très court.


Bonjour, bonjour !

Bah, voilà ! Un petit O-S

**Auteur :** Beautiful-Dray

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** Neville-Luna (Mais, ce n'est pas vraiment en pairing) LOL

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Les persos sont à J.K.Rowling, comme d'hab ! Moi j'emprunte. :)

**Disclaimer 2 :** La chanson "Comme une Étoile" n'est pas de moi non plus, mais du groupe Québecois nommé "Kaïn" (Je tenais à préciser) Héhé.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est un petit O-S sans prétention. J'avais envie d'écrire sur cette chanson, que j'adore énormément. J'espère simplement que ce n'est pas trop nul. Faut dire que j'ai écris ça en 1 heure... c'est très court. :)**

* * *

**

**Comme une Étoile...**

* * *

_Je l'sais pas, si tu savais_

_Que le ciel, t'appartenais_

_T'es l'idole de tous mes rêves_

_Au creux de la nuit, ouai..._

Si tu savais, combien je t'aime, si tu savais tout ce que tu réprésentes à mes yeux.

Mais tu ne sais pas. Non, car je n'en montre rien. Et pourtant, ce sentiment si doux qu'est l'amour. Il me brûle chaque jour au fond de moi.

Car je n'ai pas le courage de te le dire. J'ai toujours été timide... Et même après toutes ces années, je le reste.

_Tu m'fais grandir et découvrir_

_T'es le plaisir dans mes souvenirs_

_T'es la flamme au fond de mes yeux_

_Et dans mon coeur, le feu..._

Chaque jour est pour moi, joie et malheur à la fois.

Joie, de pouvoir te voir, toujours aussi rayonnante, toujours aussi farfelue, toujours, toi !

Malheur, de ne pouvoir te dire ce que je ressens pour toi. De n'être pas capable de simplement dire, comme tu pourrais le faire. Malheur de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser et t'aimer autant que tu le mérites.

Mais, c'est toi qui anime le feu qui brûle en moi, c'est toi qui me donne cette joie que tu réussis à propager autour de toi.

_T'éclaires ma nuit de ton sourire_

_Comme une étoile qui brille_

_J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter_

_Tellement de mots à te dire..._

- Bonjour Neville !

Oh ! J'adore le son de sa voix.

- Bonjour Luna, je lui réponds avec un sourire.

- Tu sais que tu as une tâche de chocolat sur le bout du nez ? elle demande en me regardant drôlement. Tu veux que je te l'enlèves ?

- Euh... Non ! Je vais le faire, je m'exclame brusquement. Merci !

- De rien, me dit-elle d'une voix lointaine en repartant vers je ne sais où.

J'aurais voulu lui dire, en cet instant. Mais, comme toujours je remballe mes mots avant de les dire.

Tellement de mots, que je n'ose laissés franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que j'aimerais tellement les dire.

_Tu m'emmènes jour après jour_

_À comprendre le mot "Amour"_

_Jour de peine ou jour de rire_

_Je t'abandonne mon avenir..._

C'est toi qui m'a fait découvrir ce que c'était d'aimer. Et j'en suis plus qu'heureux.

Je me promène, les yeux dans le vague, je vais, je ne sais pas où ni pourquoi.

Je pense encore à toi, comme toujours... Tu es ce qui compte le plus pour moi.

Je me retrouve dehors, près de la cabane d'Hagrid, le Garde-Chasse de l'école et Professeur de Soins aux Cératures Magiques.

Je jette un oeil dans son jadin, où l'on peut apercevoir des énormes citrouilles oranges. C'est vrai que c'est bientôt Halloween.

Mais, moi, je m'en fous un peu. Je me détourne pour rebrousser chemin et retourner à l'intérieur, quand mes yeux tombent sur une silhouette qui est assise près d'un arbre qui se trouve en face du lac.

Cette personne a les cheveux blonds, qui volent au vent.

Je sais que c'est "toi" qui est là. Comment ne pas te reconnaître ? Même dans la foule je saurais te trouver.

_T'éclaires ma nuit de ton sourire_

_Comme une étoile qui brille_

_J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter_

_Tellement de mots à te dire..._

Je t'observe, tu es tellement belle ainsi. Assise, à observer le paysage.

A quoi penses-tu ? De quoi rêves-tu ?

J'aimerais tellement savoir... Pouvoir te connaître davantage.

Je souris.

Je t'aime tellement, que mon coeur semble vouloir sortir de ma pointrine tellement il bat fort en ta présence.

Il y aurait tellement de mots que je voudrais pouvoir être capable de te dire, tellement d'amour que j'aimerais pouvoir te donner.

_Quand même je ne vois plus la vie de l'œil d'avant  
Tu me fais voir tout ça autrement  
J'ai de la chance d'avoir tout ce que j'aime  
Peut-être que demain sera encore meilleur  
Petite étoile, petite fleur...  
T'as fais de ma vie un paradis..._

Chaque jour, je me dis : Allez Nev', faudrait que lui dises, après tu seras fixé.

Mais, chaque jour, je recule.

De quoi ai-je peur après tout ?

Le pire, serait qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime.

Et rien que de penser à ça, ça fait mal.

Je ne serais pas capable d'encaisser un refus... Ce serait trop difficile.

_T'éclaires ma vie de ton sourire _

_Comme une étoile qui brille._

Tu es mon Étoile, Luna !

Tu es celle qui éclaire toutes mes nuits. Celle qui fait battre mon coeur.

_J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter..._

Un jour, peut-être, je saurai te dire tout ce que cache mon coeur. Mais pour le moment, je vais me contenter de cette amitié à laquelle je tiens tout de même.

Mon Étoile ! tu le resteras toujours.

_**-End !-**_

_

* * *

_

Voilà !

J'aime bien ce petit O-S !

Même si je trouve que je l'ai écris un peu rapidement.

Enfin, si vous avez des commentaires à faire... C'est comme bon vous semble. :)

Beautiful-Dray


End file.
